Night 6
by kapowpowpow
Summary: Find out what truly happens on night 6! Much more than the way you were told!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FNaF and all of its characters are not mine. All goes to Mr. Scott.

Chapter 1...The Party

"McKayla hurry up!"

"Shut up Loser." She slowly made her way down the stairs and brushed her long brown hair back. Her brother, James, smirked and yelled, "DAD! Macky is wearing short shorts again!"

Their dad stormed into the front room and snapped, "Name calling is not necessary you two. McKayla, with the shorts?"

She attempted to pull them down a bit and smiled. Her dad gave her a quick glare and looked at his watch, "We're running late and it's cold outside-"

"Cause of-" James stopped when the dad still glared at the two.

McKayla groaned and stormed upstairs, "Jeans...fine!" In less then a minute she ran down and zipped her jacket. She wore dark denim skinny jeans instead of those shorts.

James was fixing to comment on how strange his sister was, but then he smiled, "I forgot!" He giggled and danced, "Going to Freddy's!"

"Dad...do I have to go?" She reached for her iPhone, but her dad snatched it.

"First, your attitude proved you don't deserve this for a week-"

"BUT DAD-"

"And second, I received lots of negative reviews about this pizzeria. And your 8 year-old brother has a party to go to with his pals. Thus, your presence is mandatory." He set her phone on the counter, "Any questions?"

She crossed her arms and huffed in irritation. James snickered at his sister and looked at his father as if he was an angel, "No sir!"

"Let's go then!" He smiled and ushered them to follow.

They hopped in the grey Cadillac and rolled away to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Once they arrived, the smell of kid sweat, pizza grease, and mold overwhelmed the three's nostrils. McKayla and her dad scrunched their noses in disgust while James laughed and met up with his friend, Howard. Howard stared at McKayla and whispered something in James' ear. James pushed him and mouthed, 'dude, no.'

McKayla rolled her eyes and followed her dad, "What is this place?"

He shrugged, "Who knows." He retrieved his wallet from his pocket and grabbed his credit card, "All I know is that place is cheap!" He snickered and went up the desk where an older lady greeted him.

McKayla looked at her brother disappear, "Dad, James."

The lady took his credit card and scanned it, "Owner of the Chevy Dealership off of 150th I see? I purchased a truck from you.".

The dad smiled and quickly added, "Great truck huh? I make sure all of your cars-" He stopped and loomed at his impatient daughter, "Don't let him just run off! Watch him."

McKayla glared at her dad as he mouthed her to go. She left following her brother.

"Sir, this place is as safe as it gets." She handed him his card back, "Have a good day at Freddy's!"

The dad faked a smile. Something from that comment made him suspicious. He thought about leaving early once he eyed the animatronics. That is when he realized his kids ran off somewhere, "Where are my children?"

A big party table was set out in front of the main stage of the restaurant. The stage consisted of three strange animatronics acting as if they are in a band. McKayla sat down beside her brother in fear.

James asked in confusion, "You are actually sitting by me?"

"Sorry, I'm just...never mind. Having fun?"

"Not as much as my friends promised. I only came here because of Howard. He said it was the bomb...and well..." He stopped and looked at the robots, "Those things."

"What about them?" She tried to keep her cool in front if a cute maintenance man working on a broken table.

"He said they walked and talked to you like they were real. And well, now I see...oh well. I need to stop being a wimp and join Howard in the arcade room. See ya!"

He began to run off when McKayla grabbed his arm, "Dad told me to follow you."

That's when their dad came with three cups of Sierra Mist, "Hey you guys." He handed them each a drink, "I heard though that their pizza is top notch. I just ordered one just for us!"

He sighed and looked at the beings on the stage, "Kinda strange, huh?"

They nodded.

James suddenly left the creepy feel of the place and began to make fun of his sister, "Oh, your daughter is bipolar."

"No!" She snapped.

"Earlier she called me a loser and now she is all concerned for me. I think she's just trying to act all sweet in front of that dude over there."

The guy lifted his head in confusion and caught a quick glimpse of McKayla. He grinned and continued his work while looking at her every few seconds.

The dad ignored his son's comment and sat down, "Why don't you two head off the arcade. I have coins if you need them, k?"

They stood up and made their way to the arcade hallway when McKayla looked behind one more time. She eyed the animatronics. That's when only the purple...rabbit...focused his attention on her. He turned in her direction. She stopped and panicked. James grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the rabbit's sight. One of the cooks ran out and looked at the rabbit. He picked up his walkie talkie and directed someone to make him face his way. Less then a minute later the rabbit does so. The dad never noticed this strange interaction.

Meanwhile, in the arcade room, James slowly made his way to Howard. For the first time in forever, he felt the need to protect his older sibling. He constantly kept looking at McKayla. She was filled with worry.

He suddenly ran away from one of the consoles.

Howard laughed, "Too afraid to lose to a champion I see."

She was sitting in a chair much too small for her.

"McKayla, you are scared. What happened?"

She didn't even hesitate, "Those things."

"Let's go get Dad and leave. Honestly...I'm scared too." He smiled.

She raised an eyebrow, "No you aren't. I'm fine. I won't judge you for having fun this time."

He hugged her. She was shocked. How on earth was he willing to hug his stinky sis?

She jumped up startling James, "I'm going to pee, promise me you'll stay here?"

He nodded and darted off towards his friends. Howard patted him on the back and commented on what a good sister he had. She made her way into the dark hallway where the bathrooms were located. She wondered who had the courage to pee here. Once McKayla finished she hopped out of the room and looked around. The lights flickered which added a touch of creepiness. She looked at the children's drawings and couldn't help but shiver.

That's when the maintenance guy made his way towards the young girl and put his arms around her shoulders, "What are you doing here all alone little lady?"

As much as she found the guy attractive, the way he constantly licked his lips made her quiver. She attempted to get out of his reach, but inevitably failed. She tried another tactic.

"Well, actually I needed to find my LITTLE brother. I assumed he needed to...well, um, you know. I think he might be prancing near those animal robots."

He snickered, "Oh, is that so?"

He was too overwhelming for her to just leave. But this guy is just bad news. She managed a way out of his grip and reassured, "Listen, I really need to go."

The man snarled at her willingness to leave him. Most teens would fall for that sort of trance. That's when loud screams plagued the building. The man jumped back a few feet as McKayla's heart dropped. In seconds...everything went dark. The lights returned, but the guy had a purplish tone and darted after her. She feel on the ground as he was on top of her. He snatched a knife out and right when he was about to kill her...a mysterious figure grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him off of her.

A distorted voice screamed, "SAVE THEM!"

She fainted and everything went dark again.

Well? Did you like it? Comment your ideas and I'll most likely add them in and include your name! I need help to make this epic story! Until next time! *Winks*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the FNaF characters.

Chapter 2: New Guest

Muffled noises pierced McKayla's eardrums. Her eyelids slowly adjusted to the bright light that hung above. Once she fully regained consciousness, she attempted to sit up, and a scream followed shortly after. An enormous brown robot bear shrieked and hit the light. It flickered as he fell on the floor with a loud 'thud.'

"She's awake! Let's play with her!" A squeaky voice boomed.

A scream came again, but not as loud as the first one. The yellow chicken pranced around making everything bounce. McKayla tried to run away, but the bear caught a hold of her and placed her gently on the table. The girl fought with full force until she was too exhausted.

"Chica, HE hurt her. We can't play until she isn't hurt anymore." The bear insisted.

"Okay!" Chica implied, "But boy she sure does look hungry! How about I fetch you some pizza!"

The girl violently shook her head no. The chicken still left.

The bear carefully examined the teen's head. A large bruise was placed on the back of her head. He knew because she cried in pain.

"Yup, big bruise." He carried on, "I'm sure you'd like to get to know the gang before you're alright!"

The girl mumbled, "Everyone knows who y-you are...um, Fred...dy."

Freddy laughed, "Correct! And that amazingly hungry chicken is Chica! And there is also Bonnie...and poor Foxy."

"What's so poor about him?" She was already adjusting to their childish behavior. What was so bad about these robots anyway? No, everything was wrong about them...that made her even more scared.

"Well...he's...um, sick. Yes. Very very sick right now." He gave her a thumbs up.

The teen knew robots were incapable of getting sick, "Right..."

"And your name is..."

"M-McKayla?"

The bear chuckled, "Trouble saying your name?"

"No." She huffed.

"Well, the rest of the gang should be here-"

Chica stormed in with two boxes of pizza, "Order up!"

McKayla rubbed the back of her head and cringed at the sight of those ragged boxes.

"See, the two fellows are on the lookout for other kids that are waaaay past their bedtime." Freddy reassured.

"James! Dad!" McKayla attempted yet other unsuccessful escape.

This time Bonnie was blocking the doorway. Images of him staring at McKayla haunted the poor girl's head. She screamed much louder than her first two combined. She made her way behind Chica and ducked down low. The chicken looked around in absolute confusion.

Bonnie stepped into the room and panicked, "No no no! Don't be scared! I promise I won't hurt you!" He stood all the way straight and hit his head on a nearby shelf. Metal heads and other parts fell straight on the ground, "I'm practically harmless!" He exclaims in a clownish voice.

"Yeah right!" Foxy yelled in a stronge pirate accent. He pushed Bonnie out the way and neared the girl, "So, this is thee lass ye all be talkin' about?"

His loose jaw swerved to the side as he slowly bent down to eye the kid. Years of wear and tear proved that the fox was far from sick...but broken instead, "Aye, no what yer thinkin'! I'm broken!" He swiped his hook high in the air, "But I'm NOT!"

Freddy snapped, "Leave McKayla alone. She was fixing to talk before you two stepped in." His voice sounded extremely professional.

Foxy growled and ran straight towards Freddy. He lifted his hook right by the bear's face, "This is no kid. She be an adult! She might know who HE is. And worse, she is friends with him!"

Chica grasped Foxy's shoulders and pulled him back, "She is a kid! And HE hurt her. Now let's eat pizza!"

Meanwhile, McKayla took a close observation of her environment. She figured Foxy would try to rid of her, so she'd avoid him at all costs. Freddy seemed the most protective, thus making her exit impossible. Bonnie was a lot more whimpier than she imagined, figuring his enormous structure and height. She assumed he would be the most suspicious of the bunch. Chica was just there and followed all of Freddy's orders. The doorway was unblocked, but Bonnie was the closest to it. If they all remained distracted then she can run off. Luckily, Chica dropped one of the pizza boxes. McKayla snatched a slice of pizza and managed to hit Foxy's head with it. He stopped and turned around holding the pizza with his hook...

"Argh, who be thee one to throw this at me?!"

Chica looked at Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Chica.

"Bonnie? Did you throw that slice of pizza?!" Chica yelled forgetting she was holding the pizza boxes.

Strange enough, Foxy assumed it was Bonnie's fault. Thus, lunging straight at the tall rabbit pushing him back on the wall, "Why ye big purple bas-"

"WAIT!" Freddy exclaimed, "Where did she go?!"

They all stopped and looked around. She ran off.

Chica shrugged, "Guess there is more for me!"

"Chica, Bonnie, get her. Chica down the left hall and Bonnie to the right. Go!" They quickly left the room.

Chica dropped her pizza, but ran back in to steal a slice. Freddy motioned for her to go and she did.

"Foxy distract the guard."

"Me pleasure Freddy!" Foxy waved and ran off crazily.

Freddy stood in frustration, "Children. They never learn to be safe."

McKayla scrambled down the hallway in a panic. They would quickly come after her. That's when a bright light admitted from the end of the hallway. She cheered in excitement, however, the door slammed down once she stood in front of it. She immediately banged on the door and the window for help. The guard looked up from his tablet and to the teen. Disbelief filled his thoughts. He pressed the button in mere seconds and grabbed her arms to drag her in.

"What we're you doing out there! You could've got yourself ki-" He stopped when he had a full look at her.

"I don't know why I'm stuck here..." She looked down in disappointment.

He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry...I mean, why don't you-"

At that point the guard was holding the top part of her arms. He eventually let go in embarrassment. McKayla sighed, "It's a long story...just...can you help me find my brother and my dad?"

He fake laughed, "We can't just leave. It's much harder than that." He moved closer to her in order to shut the door. It slammed down with great force startling her.

"Aren't you suppose to be a guard or something?" She snapped.

He frowned, "You don't understand."

"No, actually I don't."

She rubbed her neck and remembered she needed help. Being rude wasn't the solution for someone's assistance, "I'm sorry...I-"

"Am bipolar?" He joked.

"No. I'm a 17 year-old brat. Okay? I'm sorry. I just want to leave and go home. I want my dad and my brother back, and to be just as made at them before I got here. Just please help me." She begged.

Before he could speak something hit the door.

The guard frantically checked his tablet and chanted, "I never caught on to your name."

McKayla walked up beside him, "McKayla, your's?"

He stopped to get a glance at her, "Mike."

More banging occurred; this time getting louder. McKayla was about to open the door when Mike screamed, "Don't!"

She shot him a rude look and stepped back. Mike put on a bold face and decided to turn the light on. Sure enough, Bonnie's face was smeared on the window. He kept hitting the glass in worry. McKayla jumped backwards and hid behind the guard.

"Okay. Never mind. Thought it'd be someone needing help...I'm stupid." She shrugged in fear and stupidity.

He snickered and danced his way to his desk...that's until McKayla screamed, "MIKE!"

Chica shrieked like a thousand children screaming their last scream at once. She was about to attack him when the teen jumped in front of him, "Please. No!"

The chicken squealed, "McKayla! There you are!" She hugged her nearly making the girl lose her breath, "I thought HE hurt you!"

Mike then fainted.

"What a chicken." Chica implied.

**So there you have it! Chapter 2! Didn't know it'd get humorous soon I guess...or maybe not...nevermind. Also, I'd like to apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I am actually doing this on my phone...(I'll try to start doing it on my laptop). I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to comment. Alright, see ya! :)**


End file.
